What I've Done
by Zehava
Summary: A short songfic for Pearl84's story, 'Checkmate'.


**What I've Done**

**This is for Pearl84's story, ****Checkmate****. In one chapter, 35: Distortion, Danny shatters. His heart, soul, and mind completely destroyed. It's a sad part of the chapter –cries and huggles Danny- so I thought of what song could describe the pain that he felt. This one sounded the best. Hope you agree! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Danny Phantom (I wish I did…), Pearl's amazing story (Hurry and finish it! xD), or this song. **

A young teen kneeled on the ground, his fingers digging into the floor as tears ran freely down his face. Jagged black hair fell in front of his face, hiding the sorrow and indescribable pain that shone in his blue eyes.

Each breath pained him, like a sword stabbing in the same place over and over again. He had screamed for so long after his sister and friends left that his throat was raw.

He could have sworn he could taste blood.

He had driven them away. If Vlad had even _dared _to touch them he would have put them all at risk. All those lies he had to tell to get them to leave, to turn away from him.

Their faces danced in his mind's eye, torturing him with their faces, their tears. He could still hear Jazz's voice echoing in his mind. Why couldn't they just have left him alone?

He did this for them… and the price he paid was almost too great to bear. He was dying. No… he was already dead.

Being half-ghost he had almost been well… half-dead. But this… this pain was too much. His heart had shattered. All he was was a hollow shell.

_In this farewell, There's no blood  
_

_There's no alibi  
_

_Cause I've drawn regret  
_

_From the truth  
_

_Of a thousands lies__  
_

The puddle beneath his shaking hands grew larger as he continued to cry. He was gone. Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton… whoosh, out the door. He was _property_. And not only that, he was _Vlad's _property. He did not have a name, a life, he did not have _himself_.

"Please…" He rasped out, his sore throat screaming at being used even at the soft tone he was using. "Let it end… take it away please…" The words were directed to no one, anyone he supposed that would reach out.

_So let mercy come and wash away _

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself and let go of _

_What I've Done_

Ever since he found himself in this bloody mess all he had dreamed about was getting back to his family and friends, finding a way to get to them without hurting them… without causing them more pain.

But all he'd done was crush their hearts to match his. But he had done it for them… shouldn't that at least sustain the guilt that ripped at his heart?

_Put to rest, what you thought of me  
_

_Well, I clean this slate  
_

_With the hands, of uncertainty  
_

_So let mercy come, and wash away_

_What I've Done  
_

_I'll face myself  
_

_To cross what I've become  
_

_Erase myself  
_

_And let go of what I've done_

"I-I…" Danny clutched his throat as it once more punished him for using it. "I did it for th-them." He felt his tears slow, the strength returning into his trembling form.

He pushed his sister and friends away, treated them with a cold not even himself knew of. He had caused his sister to shatter, his friends' happiness to fade.

But he had done it for them.

If he hadn't Vlad would have hurt them more than he could have. They would suffer because of him and he would _not _let that happen. He couldn't let it happen.

He couldn't turn into _him_.

_For what I've done  
_

_I start again  
_

_And whatever pain may come  
_

_Today this ends  
_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

His heart ached for them but he pushed it away, shielding away from the thoughts. He had made his choice. They were gone and there was nothing left to do.

Danny stood slowly, his face dry. The price he suffered for their safety was worth it. He would do it again if only to protect them.

"I'm sorry… but this is for you."

Images flashed in his mind.

His mother,

His father,

His sister,

Sam and Tucker…

Every ounce of sorrow, every sliver of pain he felt… it was to protect them. They would move on, they would forget what he'd done. _He'd _forget what he'd done. He had to focus on today. Until his last breath he had to protect them.

And this was the best way.

_What I've Done  
_

_What I've Done  
_

_Forgetting what I've done_

Danny Fenton turned to face the window, narrowing his eyes at the greenery. He could feel the pain rising up again, threatening to overwhelm him. He quickly pushed it down with the hatred he felt for Vlad. He would survive, they would survive, and he would continue to protect them at any cost.

His blue eyes glazed over with tears. As one fell to the floor a soft almost inaudible voice whispered,

"I love you… please forgive me."

The tear crashed to the floor, sending out ripples along the small puddle. The reflection was distorted until nothing could be seen at all.


End file.
